


Lights

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Winter, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Tony often had the thought that Peter was absolutely gorgeous.The idea was only reinforced in his mind as he watched his boy tonight.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Lights

Tony often had the thought that Peter was absolutely gorgeous.

The idea was only reinforced in his mind as he watched his boy tonight.

Peter’s huge bambi eyes were so bright, lit up and excited in the glow of the colored lights. He was clearly thrilled, loving what they were doing.

He pulled Tony along, laughing softly as he looked at the next house. “Everyone has put so much work into all of this!”

It was true. It seemed like every house on the street had gone all out for their holiday light displays. And it looked so nice.

And Tony loved how happy it made Peter.

Maybe the drive out to the neighborhood had seemed like a bit much at first, but it was completely worth it with the outcome.

He kept letting himself be pulled, following after his excited boyfriend as they looked at all of the different houses and their displays.

Yeah, he could get used to spending the holidays like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
